The Exploits of Malkuth's Necromancer
by BloodOfTheHawke
Summary: In the Empire of Malkuth there exists a monster known as the Necromancer. A Spin On The Necromancer Legend. Rated T to be safe. R&R PRETTY PWESE!


The Exploits of Malkuth's Necromancer

_In the Empire of Malkuth; there exists a monster known as the Necromancer. Taller than the average man; the demon bears a frightening visage. The skin of his face is ashen grey and decaying; the only place where his flesh is still on his body. The rest of him is nothing but bones, covered by the uniform of a Malkuthian Colonel. All his teeth are pointed like a vampire's and his laugh is sinister and cruel. _

_But his eyes; his eyes are the most terrifying. His irises are the color of blood and they blaze with the flames of the Hell from which he came. There is no white in his eyes; only black. No man or God can look into his eyes and not shiver with terror. No soul exists within them; just evil and insanity. _

_To look into the eyes of the Necromancer; is to look into the eyes of Satan himself._

_They say his face is not his own; that he stole it from the head of a brave General; and grafted it onto his skull. But the flesh is rotting, and it will soon be time to find another victim and rape them of their identity._

_His power comes from the deepest sanctums of Hell; given to him by the Devil; in exchange for his soul. He uses his unholy powers in battle; killing line after line of soldiers. No matter how many warriors comes at him; the Necromancer murders them; stealing their souls and sending them to an Eternity of Hellish Damnation._

_He then scavenges the battlefields, collecting the corpses of fallen soldiers, even those that are still alive. He then crucifies the remains and slits their throats; draining any blood that may still be in the body. The Necromancer likes the ones that are still alive; especially ones that are conscious. He doesn't kill them quickly; he tortures them; bleeding their bodies to death slowly and painfully; reveling in the sound of their screams and cries for help; collecting the blood so he may bathe in it. _

_Sometimes he carves away their skin with his sharp jaws; to replace the flesh he no longer has. The Necromancer gouges out the eyes and dissects them; searching for the window to the soul. Because his power comes from the Devil; he can rip out the heart of a helpless victim and show it to them; still beating; before feasting upon it; ending their life. He likes to dismember the bodies; defiling them before Heaven; leaving nothing behind for their families to mourn and bury._

_The Necromancer would love to have the souls of his victims families as well. . ._

_No one is spared from his acts of depravity and evil; not man, woman, or child. Sometimes he sneaks from home to home at night; like a demonic ghost looking for more victims. He toys with the children; making them choose which parent dies first and makes them watch as he slaughters their loved ones; before beheading the innocent child. The Necromancer then cannibalizes the child; cooking them until their flesh falls from the bone._

_Other times; he steals the bodies of his victims, and performs unholy experiments upon them. He is looking for away to cheat death and make himself immortal. His entire regiment is undead; controlling them like a puppeteer does a puppet. It is even believed that the worst murderer in history; The Serial Fonist Killer, is one of his own creations. _

_Do not believe that one cannot be born evil; the Necromancer was pure evil even while he was still in the womb; for he was born of Lucifer and a succubus. _

_The legend goes, as a child; he set fire to a former member of The Order of Lorelei; a devout and pure woman who faithfully served the Fon Master. But he heartlessly burned her; committed her to the flames and enjoyed watching her skin melt and expose her skeleton. That was start of his madness. He then defiled her body and brought her back from the dead and made her into a mindless fiend; hellbent on death and destruction._

_It is even rumored. . . that Malkuth's Emperor is only a puppet of the Necromancer as well. . ._

_Pray that you never encounter the Necromancer; for those who have returned alive; their minds have been disturbed. The image of the evil one and his unholy deeds are forever burned into their memory; and the cannot escape the torment he has inflicted upon them. Let your blood turn cold; for the Devil walks the land. . ._

_And it's name. . . is Jade The Necromancer. . ._


End file.
